headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Supernatural: Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things
"Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things" is the fourth episode of season two of the of the American horror drama series Supernatural and the twenty-sixth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Kim Manners and written by Raelle Tucker. It first aired on the CW Network on Thursday, October 19th, 2006. In this episode, Sam and Dean Winchester hunt down an alleged zombie that wants revenge against an ex-boyfriend for cheating on her. During the course of their investigation, the brothers try to come to terms with the recent death of their father as well as all of the others they have lost. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * * Production code number: 3T5504. * The original title for this episode was called "Afterlife". * Primary setting: Greenville, Illinois; August, 2006. * This is the seventh episode of Supernatural directed by Kim Manners, and his second episode from season two. He previously directed ""In My Time of Dying". His next episode is "No Exit". * This is the fifth episode of Supernatural written by Raelle Tucker, and her first episode from season two. She previously wrote "Salvation". Her next episode is "Hunted". * Actor Jared Padalecki broke his wrist while filming a stunt for this episode, forcing the writers to write an injury, which was Sam being tackled by a zombie, into the story in order to explain Sam's cast. TV Rage.com; Episode notes * Actress Tamara Feldman is also known for playing the role of Poppy Lifton on six episodes of Gossip Girl. * Actor Christopher Jacot is also known for playing the role of Larry Haberman in seasons 2-5 of the Syfy series Eureka. * Actor Serge Houde also plays the role of Ed Stoltz in the season eight episode of Supernatural entitled "Man's Best Friend with Benefits". * Actor Jared Keeso is also known for playing Rob Chambers on The Guard. * Actress Leela Savasta is also known for playing Lorna on the Canadian crime drama series Intelligence and Tracey Anne on Battlestar Galactica. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the 1972 horror/comedy Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things, directed by Bob Clark. Another episode with a similar name is episode 1x08 of the North American iteration of Being Human entitled "Children Shouldn't Play With Undead Things". Appearances * Sam Winchester: 26th appearance; Appeared last: "Bloodlust"; Appears next: "Simon Said". * Dean Winchester: 26th appearance; Appeared last: "Bloodlust"; Appears next: "Simon Said". Quotes * Dean Winchester: Come on, Sam, I’m begging you. This is stupid. * Sam Winchester: Why? * Dean Winchester: Going to visit Mom's grave? She doesn’t even have a grave. There was no body left after the fire. * Sam Winchester: She has a headstone. * Dean Winchester: Yeah, put up by her uncle, a man we’ve never even met. So you wanna go pay your respects to a slab of granite put up by a stranger? Come on. .... * Dean Winchester: Why don't we swing by the Roadhouse, instead? I mean, we haven't heard anything on the demon lately. We should be hunting that son of a bitch down. * Sam Winchester: That's a good idea. You should. Just drop me off, I’ll hitch a ride, I'll meet you there tomorrow. * Dean Winchester: Right. I'll be stuck with those people, making awkward small talk til you show up. No thanks. .... * Dean Winchester: Sam, you bring Dad's death up one more time, I swear... * Sam Winchester: Please, Dean, it's killing you. Please. We've already lost Dad, we've lost Mom, I've lost Jessica. And now I'm gonna lose you too. * Dean Winchester: We better get out of here before the cops come. I hear you, okay? Yeah, I'm being an ass, and I'm sorry. But right now, we got a freaking zombie running around, we need to figure out how to kill it. Right? * Sam Winchester Our lives are weird, man. * Dean Winchester: You're telling me. Come on. See also External Links References ---- Category:2006 television episodes Category:Kim Manners Category:Raelle Tucker Category:Todd Aronauer Category:Ben Edlund Category:Peter Johnson Category:Eric Kripke Category:McG Category:Philip Sgriccia Category:John Shiban Category:Robert Singer Category:Matt Witten Category:Cyrus Yavneh Category:Serge Ladouceur Category:Jerry Wanek Category:Jared Padalecki Category:Jensen Ackles Category:Christopher Jacot Category:Serge Houde Category:Jared Keeso Category:Leela Savasta Category:Episodes with crew categories